Henry
Henry is a green engine who came as a spare for Gordon and Edward. He is well known for his incident in the tunnel. Henry didn't want his paint to be spoiled so he hid in a tunnel. The passengers tried to pull him out without success. So The Fat Controller bricked him up. But after Gordon broke down, he pulled the express. Then, he had to use special coal. It made him run very well. But he crashed while taking the flying kipper and got a new shape. He is a kind engine, but sometimes teases engines with Gordon. He is also sometimes scared, like when he had to take a train to the station and got spooked by a station light. He is the 4th largest engine on Sodor, after Gordon, Hiro, and Murdoch. Take Along and Take n Play Models Henry was released in 2002 with all the other season 1-5 engines. His model's boiler is to small for his size and his neck holds are black, when the are supposed to be green. Like all the other engines, he was rereleased as a Take n Play model in 2010. But he had very little modifications. Basis Henry was not based on a real engine when he had is old shape. His new shape is based on a Stanier Black 5 with a shorter smokebox. Appearances Railway Series *The Three Railway Engines *Thomas the Tank Engine (does not speak) *James the Red Engine (does not speak) *Tank Engine Thomas Again *Troublesome Engines *Henry the Green Engine *Gordon the Big Engine *Edward the Blue Engine *Four Little Engines *Percy the Small Engine *The Eight Famous Engines *Duck and the Diesel Engine *The Little Old Engine (cameo) *The Twin Engines *Stepney the "Bluebell" Engine *Main Line Engines *Small Railway Engines (mentioned) *Enterprising Engines *Oliver the Western Engine *Really Useful Engines *James and the Diesel Engines *Great Little Engines (mentioned) *More About Thomas the Tank Engine *Gordon the High-Speed Engine *Thomas and the Great Railway Show *Thomas Comes Home *Henry and the Express *Thomas and the Fat Controller's Engines *Thomas and his Friends Television series *Season 1 - Thomas and Gordon (cameo), Edward and Gordon (cameo), The Sad Story of Henry,Edward, Gordon and Henry, Thomas' Train (does not speak), Thomas and the Trucks (cameo),Thomas and the Breakdown Train (does not speak), James and the Express (does not speak),Thomas and the Guard, Tenders and Turntables (does not speak), Trouble in the Shed (does not speak), Percy Runs Away, Coal, The Flying Kipper, Whistles and Sneezes , Off the Rails, andThomas' Christmas Party *Season 2 - Cows, Old Iron (cameo), Percy and the Signal (cameo), Duck Takes Charge, Percy and Harold (cameo), The Runaway (does not speak), Percy Takes the Plunge, Pop Goes the Diesel, Dirty Work, A Close Shave (cameo), Better Late Than Never, Break Van (cameo), The Deputation,Edward's Exploit, and Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree (cameo) *Season 3 - A Scarf for Percy, Gordon and the Famous Visitor (cameo), Thomas, Percy and the Dragon (does not speak), Henry's Forest, The Trouble with Mud (does not speak), No Joke for James, Thomas, Percy and the Post Train, Tender Engines, Escape (cameo), Oliver Owns Up, Percy, James and the Fruitful Day (cameo), and Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure (cameo) *Season 4 - Granpuff (cameo), Sleeping Beauty, Bulldog, Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady,Gallant Old Engine (cameo), Rusty to the Rescue (cameo), Thomas and Stepney (cameo), Train Stops Play (cameo), Bowled Out, Henry and the Elephant, Toad Stands By (cameo), Thomas and the Special Letter (does not speak), Paint Pots and Queens, and Fish *Season 5 - Cranky Bugs, Horrid Lorry, A Better View for Gordon (does not speak), James and the Trouble with Trees, Baa! (cameo), Put Upon Percy (cameo), Haunted Henry, Something in the Air,Thomas and the Rumours, Oliver's Find (cameo), and Busy Going Backwards (does not speak) *Season 6 - Salty's Secret (cameo), Harvey to the Rescue, A Bad Day for Harold the Helicopter(cameo), The Fogman (cameo), It's Only Snow, The World's Strongest Engine, Scaredy Engines(cameo), Percy and the Haunted Mine (cameo), Middle Engine (does not speak), James and the Red Balloon (cameo), Jack Frost (cameo), Gordon Takes a Tumble, Percy's Chocolate Crunch, Thomas, Percy and the Squeak (cameo), Thomas the Jet Engine, and Edward the Very Useful Engine *Season 7 - Percy Gets it Right (cameo), Edward's Brass Band (cameo), What's the Matter with Henry?, James and the Queen of Sodor (cameo), The Spotless Record (cameo), Something Fishy(cameo), Peace and Quiet, Bulgy Rides Again (cameo), Harold and the Flying Horse (cameo), Best Dressed Engine (cameo), Gordon and Spencer (cameo), and Not So Hasty Puddings (cameo) *Season 8 - Percy's New Whistle (cameo), Henry and the Wishing Tree, James Gets a New Coat(cameo), Thomas Saves the Day (cameo), Thomas, Emily and the Snowplough (cameo), Don't Tell Thomas, Emily's New Route (cameo), Spic and Span (cameo), Edward the Great (cameo), Squeak, Rattle and Roll (does not speak), Thomas Gets It Right (cameo), As Good as Gordon (cameo), Fish(cameo), Halloween (cameo), Chickens to School (does not speak), and Percy and the Magic Carpet(cameo) *Season 9 - Percy and the Oil Painting (cameo), Thomas and the Rainbow (does not speak), Molly's Special Special, Thomas and the Toy Shop, Respect for Gordon, Thomas and the Birthday Picnic,Thomas and the New Engine (does not speak), Toby Feels Left Out (cameo), Thomas Tries His Best(does not speak), Thomas and the Statue, Henry and the Flagpole, Emily Knows Best (cameo),Thomas' Day Off (cameo), Thomas' New Trucks (cameo), Saving Edward (cameo), Keeping up with James, and Flour Power (cameo) *Season 10 - Percy and the Funfair (does not speak), Toby's Afternoon Off, It's Good to be Gordon,Toby's New Shed (does not speak), Edward Strikes Out (cameo), Thomas and the Shooting Star(cameo), Big Strong Henry, Emily and the Special Coaches (cameo), Thomas and the Colours(cameo), Thomas and the Birthday Mail (cameo), Thomas and the Treasure (cameo), and James the Second Best *Season 11 - Thomas and the Storyteller (cameo), Emily's Rubbish, Dream On (cameo), Dirty Work(cameo), Gordon and the Engineer (cameo), Thomas and the Spaceship (cameo), Henry's Lucky Day, Thomas and the Lighthouse, Smoke and Mirrors, Edward and the Mail, Toby's Triumph (cameo), and Thomas in Trouble (does not speak) *Season 12 - Thomas and the Billboard (cameo), Henry Gets It Wrong, Heave Ho Thomas! (cameo),Toby's Special Surprise, Excellent Emily (cameo), Tram Trouble (cameo), and Don't Go Back *Season 13 - Creaky Cranky, The Lion of Sodor, Tickled Pink, Slippy Sodor, Time For a Story(cameo), A Blooming Mess (cameo), Thomas and the Runaway Kite (cameo), Steamy Sodor, Splish, Splash, Splosh! (cameo), The Biggest Present of All, Snow Tracks, Henry's Good Deeds, and Hiro Helps Out (cameo) *Season 14 - Thomas' Tall Friend (cameo), James in the Dark (cameo), Pingy Pongy Pick Up (cameo),Charlie and Eddie (cameo), Henry's Health and Safety, Being Percy (cameo), Merry Winter Wish,Thomas' Crazy Day (cameo), Jumping Jobi Wood! (cameo), Thomas and Scruff, Merry Misty Island, and Henry's Magic Box *Season 15 - Gordon and Ferdinand (cameo), Percy's New Friends, Edward the Hero, Up, Up and Away! (cameo), Henry's Happy Coal, Surprise, Surprise (cameo), Spencer the Grand (cameo), Kevin the Steamie (cameo), Percy the Snowman (cameo), Tree Trouble (cameo), and Fiery Flynn (cameo) *Season 16 - Ol' Wheezy Wobbles (cameo), Express Coming Through (cameo), Percy and the Monster of Brendam, Ho Ho Snowman, Flash Bang Wallop!, Thomas and the Rubbish Train (cameo),Thomas Toots the Crows (cameo), Bust My Buffers! (cameo), Percy and the Calliope (cameo), Salty's Surprise (cameo), Sodor Surprise Day (cameo), Emily's Winter Party Special, Muddy Matters(cameo), Whiff's Wish (does not speak), and Happy Birthday Sir! (cameo) *Season 17 - Kevin's Cranky Friend, Scruff's Makeover, Wayward Winston, Gordon Runs Dry, Calm Down Caitlin, Steamie Stafford (does not speak), Henry's Hero, Not Now, Charlie!, The Thomas Way(cameo), Percy's Lucky Day (does not speak), Bill or Ben?, Thomas' Shortcut (cameo), The Smelly Kipper, No Snow for Thomas (cameo), The Missing Christmas Decorations (does not speak) and The Frozen Turntable (does not speak) *Jack and the Sodor Construction Company - A Tale for Thomas (cameo), Thomas and the Moles(mentioned), and Mud, Glorious Mud (cameo) Specials: *Thomas and the U.K. Trip *Thomas and the Magic Railroad *Calling All Engines! *The Great Discovery *Hero of the Rails *Misty Island Rescue *Day of the Diesels *Blue Mountain Mystery *King of the Railway Magazine stories *1987 - The Sad Story of Henry *1988 - Tenders and Turntables, Trouble in the Shed, Percy Runs Away, Whistles and Sneezes,Henry's New Driver, Thomas' Present, and Duck Takes Charge *1989 - The Party (does not speak) *1990 - Thomas For Sale and The Backlog (does not speak) *1991 - Duck's Service *1993 - Thomas and the New Clock! (mentioned) and First with the Food! (does not speak) *1995 - Keeping Clean! (cameo), Night Lights, and The Engine Parade! *1996 - Thomas Takes a Ride! (mentioned), Going Slowly!, and Too Tired! *1997 - Henry, Henry's Hills, Danger on the Line, and Henry's Busy Day *1998 - The Scarecrow Competition!, Henry, and Christmas Crisis (does not speak) *2000 - The End of the Rainbow!, Shivers in the Sheds and Harold's View *2001 - Harold Goes Quiet, Thomas Chimes In (cameo), and A Special Story about the Fire Engine!(does not speak) *2002 - What's That Smell?, Henry Helps, Good as New!, Henry Helps, Henry, and Travelling Tables!(cameo) *2003 - The Big Hero, Henry's Dizzy Day, and Tour of Sodor (mentioned) *2004 - Girl Power!, More Mischief!, Percy to the Rescue (cameo), and Edward to the Rescue! *2005 - Slide and Ride (mentioned) *2006 - No Trouble for Toby, Caroline's Cruise, and Splendid Sight (does not speak) *2007 - The Best Smile, Off to Market! (cameo), Helping Henry and Rusty's Rescue! *2008 - Snow Trouble!, The Ice Train!, May Day Rescue, and Funny Faces! *2010 - The Best Present of All (mentioned), Henry Gets It Wrong!, Hooray for Henry!, Creaky Cranky(does not speak), Proud Puffers (cameo), Misty Island Rescue (cameo), Trees and Tunnels, Twin Trees! (does not speak), Snow Tracks (cameo), and Thomas and the Rainbow! (mentioned) *2011 - Dairy Delivery, Henry's Health and Safety, The Flying Teapot, Flag Flying! (does not speak),Tickled Pink (mentioned), Creepy Claw, Horrible Hiccups, Tube Trouble, Speedy Spencer, Winter Wish (does not speak), Snow Tracks (cameo), Party Time, and Perfect Panto (cameo) *2012 - Hooray for Henry, The Railway Show (cameo), Timber Tower, The Fat Controller's Bedtime Story (Issue 645), Message Mix-Up!, and Henry's Happy Coal *2013 - Flash! Crash! Wallop! (mentioned), Henry's Scary Passenger!, The Fat Controller's Bedtime Story (Issue 666), Henrietta's Holiday (does not speak), and Henry's Ghost Quotes *"Once an engine attached to a train was afraid of a few drops of rain. It went into a tunnel, squeaked through its funnel, and wouldn't come out again". The Three Railway Engines *"I suffer dreadfully and no one cares". Henry the Green Engine *"Despicable" Henry's catch phrase when he, Gordon, and James are annoyed. *"Be careful Henry. You're not pulling the Flying Kipper. Mind you keep on the rails today". Gordon the Big EngineCategory:Characters